Currently, cell phones, smartphones, and other devices, generally include a proximity sensor for determining the presence of objects nearby or for identifying when the device is being used. The proximity sensor typically includes an infrared diode and a photosensitive diode. The infrared diode emits an infrared light wave, which may then be detected by the photosensitive diode when reflected from the face, hair or other body part of a user. In particular, the reflected light wave may be transformed to an electric signal by the photosensitive diode, and then the electric signal is transformed into a digital signal by a photo diode amplifier. Based on the digital signal, it may be identified whether the device is being held for calling so as to, for example, determine whether to lock or unlock a display screen of the smartphone. As appreciated, proximity sensor technologies require integrated circuits for both the infrared diode and the photosensitive diode to be attached to a printed circuit board (PCB) of the smartphone. Furthermore, the front glass of the smartphone must be drilled, thereby occupying valuable display screen area.